


Code Faults and Old Biocomponents Don't Mix

by mushembra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Guilt, He's not happy about it, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Markus has to choose to be a leader over a lover, Omorashi, Suffering, code faults, forced holding, poor simon sufferssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushembra/pseuds/mushembra
Summary: Interfacing was important in the culture of androids, and Simon and Markus shared their love for each other through their strong linkBut what came with deviancy and the wild code that wound through their free minds was the chance for interfacing to warp and link the very code that controlled their physical programmingWhen such a fault links both androids bladders that forced both of them to void at the same time, a contingency plan was made to avoid embarrassment, both public and privateBut Simon knew it was bound to go wrong one day. And when it goes wrong, it goes very wrong.





	Code Faults and Old Biocomponents Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharcade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/gifts), [twinkshish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkshish/gifts).



> This was all thanks to a discussion in Discord and I wanted to see it written. As did a few others. Soooo...I wrote it for them!  
> You know who you are, and I hope you enjoy it! <3

If you asked Markus if there was one thing he could do as an android that humans could not do that he cherished, it was how he could interface with those closest to him. It was a way to bond, to celebrate, grieve, share their lives, and in the case with Simon, share their love. Humans were vague and hid behind masks of lies. Carl taught him that, taught him just how ingenuine and fickle humans can be. Not all of them held good intentions. And there was no way to guarantee that they were being honest. An android can always find out whether or not another android is being genuine. There was no hiding, no secrets, especially when it came to Markus. It was a requirement for all who came to New Jericho to interface with the leader, to find their intentions and deepest harbored secrets if there were any to find. There have been too many dissenters, those who couldn’t handle deviancy that wished to bring them harm. It felt wrong to be so distrustful, but what option did he have if he wanted to protect his people?

Interfacing was important for his people, but apparently there were hang ups, hidden dangers for deviants that weren’t apparent until recently. And unfortunately, Markus and Simon were among the first androids with a close mental link to suffer the consequences of coding that was ever changing and snagging within their deviated minds. It started with a strange shock to their heads after they ended an interface together, both expressing their concern and assurances that all was well. And it was, until Simon had gotten up from where they sat huddled together on a worn armchair to take a leak. That wasn’t unusual. What was unusual was the sudden warmth that spread across Markus’ lap and the realization that he himself was now urinating. He jumped from the chair in surprise, gripping his cock tightly in his hand as he rushed off for the bathroom. Weirder still was the fact that when he finally got there, he was met with the sight of Simon pressing on his own abdomen frantically, begging his bladder to release. Yet there was not even a drop leaving him, and his body shook with the intense discomfort coursing through him.

As it turns out, when Markus and Simon had last interfaced, something in their now loose and wild code crossed, warped, re-wrote and interfaced itself in a way that shouldn’t have been possible. It seemed that their purge code for their bladders (or more like a fluid containment vessel in Simon's case) wound up crossing and linking together. Despite Markus having a bladder more akin to a human’s that could hold anything he consumed in the same manner, he would purge whenever Simon’s small containment vessel was filled and was in need of emptying, no matter how frequent. And as a reverse, should Markus retain his own body in a way to make it physically impossible to urinate, Simon’s body would be unable to purge. It was an inconvenience, but not one Markus seemed to mind or would make his lover feel ashamed over. What he was concerned about was the higher likelihood Simon could come to physical harm over this. If he made a decision that forced the poor android’s body to contain more fluid than he possibly could…

That’s why for the time being the two created a contingency plan. Markus would always find a way to get Simon the relief he needed when he needed it to avoid harm to him and public embarrassment to Markus during public demonstrations and conferences. Simon always warned him well in advance, they worked this out well together. It was only a temporary arrangement until the logistics of getting an upgrade installed into the PL600 could be sorted. It was difficult considering how outdated his model was, but it wasn’t an impossibility. So for now the two kept close tabs on each other, on their schedules and their needs. It was bound to go wrong, one way or another. These things always did.

\---------------

“You really overdress me for these conferences, you know that, Simon?”

Simon couldn’t help the soft, fond smile that pulled up his lips as he did up Markus’ tie. Maybe it was a bit much, the suit finely tailored and quite exquisite. Maybe the humans would find their leader a little more dressed down just as relatable. But they weren’t trying to get through to those who already supported them. They were trying to reach those in congress, the ones who would be writing and signing new laws that allowed them more freedoms and rights. Stepping stones were already being made. They were no longer considered property and couldn’t be owned, but it was just a small step down a long road towards employment and property rights. One he was willing to travel to the ends of the Earth with his hand in Markus’.

“Politicians value an opponent who is displayed well, Markus. It’s always been that way. So let's give them something to marvel at.”

Simon pressed a gentle kiss on the side of Markus’ head where his LED used to be implanted, then drew forward to capture those soft lips in his own. And wasn’t he always just such a sight? He wasn’t sure how he got so lucky. As far as androids go, Simon didn’t think himself particularly special or deserving of affections from a model so special as Markus. He was outdated, one of the last few PL600’s in existence since the rollout of newer, more advanced home models. So why had he been chosen to share such an intimate bond with him? Why had he been deemed worthy? Maybe the answer didn’t matter when his dearest was willing to express his love and adoration each and every day. It had made waiting in the cold hull of Jericho in the dark, waiting to shut down, worth it in the end. Everything had been worth it.

“You remember the airing schedule, right?”

“Of course. Don’t worry, Marky. I’ll make sure to have everything taken care of just before the airing.”

“I know you will. You always do, baby.”

Simon knew that these accommodations were a delicate and difficult teetering. This situation wasn’t ideal and honestly, he’d be happy for Markus’ sake when the upgrade can be integrated into his system. For now, he was willing to take any measures it took to keep their fearless leader form disgracing himself. It was the least he could do for everything he’s done for them. So with a final kiss and a farewell, Simon saw the most beloved man in his life off, and started making the necessary preparations on his end for the start of the conference. This was far too important of a meeting, and he would do everything in his power to keep it from going wrong.

 ---------------------

Of course it had to go wrong. Of course one of these days their careful planning had to go wrong. Simon knew the schedule to every i and t, made use of one of the very few bathrooms in New Jericho before the airing was to begin. But the ‘standby’ screen remained, five, ten, fifteen and ever climbing minutes passed the scheduled start time. It wasn’t a problem, it wouldn’t be a problem. Simon told himself this despite how he already tugged at a loose string on the sleeve of his shirt, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He could see the concern on North and Josh’s faces, and they knew why he was so worried. But the more he thought about it, the more likely it would be for this to become a problem.

At about an hour since the original air time, Simon entertained the idea of running to the bathroom quickly in his head. He could feel the beginning tingling in his abdomen that alerted him to his containment vessel nearing fullness. He missed the days when he didn’t feel pain, instead receiving mere warnings within his visual field alerting him of his need to purge. But since deviating, his system turned some new string of data into a feeling of pressure, discomfort, and pain. And of all of the physical sensation that left Simon floored, it was the feeling of intense desperate need to relieve himself. He knew if he didn’t start this conference empty, things could get hairy. It must be delayed for some reason, surely he had to time? He could reach out to Markus, make a plan to relieve himself before the start. He could--

“It’s starting!”

And just like that, Simon was shot down, the screen focusing on a display that revealed Markus and two prominent politicians, a commentator currently overlaying the scene. He had no choice now but to wait, because to relieve himself would mean Markus would involuntarily void on live television, in front of millions of watching eyes. He couldn’t, and wouldn’t, do that to their leader, to the man he loved. He just had to wait it out. He could wait it out. He could, and would, do anything for Markus.

Except that his body had limits, no matter what he desired to do for Markus. The conference started out rather heated, the politicians, of course, laying into the difficult logistics and implications on society of broadening the rights of androids. Simon was on the edge of his seat, watching with such intent closeness. That was, until his need to void started to assert itself with more urgency. It was an unfortunate reality of his containment vessel. Once he started to feel his need, it meant he was already reaching a high capacity, and the sensation would only worsen exponentially from there. He started to fidget in his seat, and the android didn’t miss the concerned looks that were growing deeper on the faces of his closest friends, sitting nearby.

“Simon, I thought you fucking took care of it!”

Simon knew North wasn’t spitting her venom out of malice. She was rough around the edges, always has been and probably always would be a bit prickly. But he could hear the concern, and he knew it was both for he and Markus, and the implications of their leader voiding on stage would have on their cause. Humans were always looking for a weakness in Markus, and such a thing would not look good for him

“I had, but the conference was put off for unknown reasons. I…didn’t have the chance to take care of it in the time they were on standby.”

“Shit…are you—”

“I will wait however long I must.”

And wait he did. And wait. And wait. But there was only so much waiting he could do. The conference was guaranteed to be at least an hour long, but would likely roll over longer, and the thought was enough to make him shake. He crossed his leg tightly over the other, letting a strained breath escape his lips. This was bad, and only getting worse. He needed to reach out, he needed to let Markus know. He needed to warn him. The good thing about having a link so deeply connected with his lover is that they could speak to each other with ease without breaking interaction outside of their mind. No one would be the wiser.

**Markus? We have a problem.**

Simon could see how their leader tensed slightly on the screen, crossing his own leg over his other in non-chalance as he sat leaned in his chair. It was a simple gesture to the wider public, but a sign of knowing to the android watching him from a distance on the screen.

**There was a delay in their arrival. I should have told you. I apologize. How bad is the situation?**

Simon did a cursory scan of his system, something he was loathe to do. Knowing to accuracy how full his containment vessel was always made the sensation worse, and the results he received almost enough to start him into a full-blown panic.

**90% Markus. I…it’s starting to become very hard to contain.**

**Just a little longer baby, just a little longer. Can you do that for me?**

He didn’t even need to ask, because Simon, of course, would move heaven and earth for Markus. He gripped the seat of his chair tightly, his body trembling with the tension of containing his fluids. Just a little longer, but how much was a little longer? Could he hold it that long? It wasn’t about wanting to, it was starting to become a question of being able to, and it terrified Simon. They only had one incident of his losing control, and of course Markus being forced to do the same since this coding issue occurred. They were always so careful. But carefully laid plans are sometimes blown sky high. Sky high like the level of fluid he was forcing himself to hold at bay.

Time ticked by, more waiting, and Simon was becoming frantic. Little whines escaped his lips involuntarily, and he registered the comforting hand of Josh running along his back. But it was little solace for his pain and discomfort. Because it was starting to hurt. The pressure was building to unbearable levels. He wasn’t sure he could last.

**Markus, I—**

**I know, Simon, I—**

**Marky, please, I don’t think I can hold it!**

Simon didn’t mean to let the pet name slip. It always only ever meant two things. One, he was in a flirtatious mood, or two, he was in distress. Simon reached between his tightly clenched thighs, tugging desperately at his cock. It felt hot, it felt swollen. He knew it couldn’t feel either sensation due to the limited programming and physical components needed to feel such sensations, so why did it feel that way? Why did it feel like his liquids were filling it up, one relaxed synthetic muscle away from escaping? His body was so tensed that his rear lifted from the chair, his free handing holding him hovering as he squirmed about.

**I can’t hold it, I can’t. Marky, it hurts. Please, you need to cut the conference.**

**We’re reaching an accordance, baby, I can’t just step off the stage now.**

Simon knew Markus wasn’t meaning to be so uncaring and cruel. It was the reality of being he leader of an entire people. And yet part of him wailed despairingly within his mind space at the thought of being denied. His lover never denied his need, he knew he simply couldn’t hold like the more advanced prototype could. And yet here he was, being denied for the sake of their rights. It was everything he’s ever fought and sacrificed for, but how much sacrificing was he expected to do?

“Simon, come on, hang in there.”

“Josh, please, hold your tongue.”

Simon’s control was slipping, enough to allow the closest thing to 'shut up' he's ever said to tumble from his quivering lips. He felt overheated, he felt too much pressure, too much pain. He was so desperate he lurched to his feet, both hands gripping tightly at his cock to hold it all back. But his HUD was starting to warn him of an imminent purge, and made the warning more physical with a leak that dribbled into his underwear. He was so consumed with his need he didn’t see Markus go ramrod straight in his seat, scooting his lap further beneath the desk and out of view.

**Baby, please, just, hold on. I know it hurts—**

**No, you don’t! Marky I can’t wait!**

“I can’t wait!”

Simon twisted his legs together around his gripping hands, bobbing up and down, thrashing, frantic, bursting to take a leak. There was nothing for it. There was no way to stop it. Another dribble, then another, slipping down the inside of his thigh. He was going to burst. He was going to urinate, and so would Markus. Leaking, leaking. And then abruptly he wasn’t.

Suddenly Simon couldn’t find his body able to urinate, as if something were physically preventing him from doing so. He glanced up feverishly at the screen, and Markus’ hands were under the table. He remained relaxed, so it would be assumed he were merely resting his hands in his lap. But the android knew what he was doing; he was gripping his own cock tightly, and if Markus were refusing his own body from voiding, he was preventing Simon from doing the same. He needed to pee, but now he couldn’t.

**No, no, no, Markus, Marky, please, it hurts!**

**Just, just hold on.**

There was determination in the voice that came across to Simon through their link, that same determination he loved now beaome his body’s worst enemy. Oh ra9 he needed to go! He let out a distressed cry, ripping open his pants to allow his vessel more breathing room. It didn’t help, his sensors relaying sensation still on fire with the pressure and pain. He danced about helplessly, hunched over, hands cradling the overfilled container in his abdomen gingerly. The pain was immense, agonizing, consuming his every thought. He was held captive in his own body. He just wanted this to end. The conference should matter, but it didn’t anymore. All that mattered was relief. Unknowingly he left his link to Markus open, and over it conveyed his pain in agonized cries and pleas. Please let him go, please let him pee, he needed relief, it was too much.

Simon hadn’t even realized that Markus was wrapping up the conference, and the commentator was overlaying the display again. A few handshakes and the android was off the stage. The inability to urinate from before, the grip on his lovers cock, was gone, and yet he was so embroiled with the thought that he couldn’t go he’d locked up his own bladder with his stress. Nothing held him back, and yet he just couldn’t release. He was trapped in a torment without end in sight.

**Baby give me one more second. You’ve done so well, one more second.**

And true to his word it wasn’t but a moment later before suddenly Simon’s vessel purged. Hot fluid sprayed into his pants, seeping through his hands. When he finally realized he was going, that he was emptying, he released his grip and fell boneless to his knees. He hands planted on the floor in front of him, and he sobbed as he finally emptied himself out. But the pain was sharp and it wouldn’t relinquish. It stung, it was mocking, and was terrible.

**Marky, I—**

**I’m coming home. I’ll be there soon.**

 --------------------

Guilt. It was the heaviest emotion he’s ever experienced, only second to the grief he felt when he lost Carl to health that finally failed one night, falling asleep to never awaken. Those cries echoed in his head, the pain he forced Simon to experience something he had never wished to inflict. But the pain was his fault, he put the poor android to it. It was part of being a leader that he despised the most; putting the cause above his dearest loved ones. Because in the end, what was one android to the lives of the many? It was cruel, and he hated himself for having to put himself in that headspace when it was necessary. When the cries called out, he was quick to wrap up the conference and promised a continuation at another time. He was fortunate enough that the politicians themselves seemed eager to be through for their own reasons. He made off to a secluded alleyway on his way to his designated pick up location, and he allowed his own bladder (though needing no relief himself) to empty. It was the least he could do for Simon.

Upon arriving home to New Jericho, Markus walked quickly through the halls, focused on finding Simon, though he was predictably easy to find. He always shut himself up in their room when in distress. Being a key member of their council, he was not one who wanted to be seen in weakness. None of the four of them were. Their people didn’t need that. They needed strength, resilience, everything his lover claimed that he wasn’t no matter how many times Markus told him otherwise. And the sight of him now was enough to nearly stall his thirium pump.

Markus watched as Simon cried softly to himself, hands tugging at wet pants he had yet to change out of. And it seems the damage had already been done. A burst of fluid escaped him, gushing out of his vessel, out of his cock, into his pants, unable to contain even an ounce of it. It was his fault. He had damaged him, damaged a component they were warned by the technician was already well corroded due to a backlog of maintenance his own body couldn’t perform. It was distressing to see to say the least, and the guilt sat heavy in his artificial stomach, bringing a lump to his throat. He needed to remain strong in this. Simon needed him.

“Oh, baby…”

Markus’ eyes locked with Simon’s as the android’s head jerked up, and his pump really did stall for a moment this time at the distressed and strangled noise that escaped him.

“It won’t stop Marky…my systems have…alerted me that my biocomponent has sustained irreparable damage and needs replacement. It…won’t…stop…”

Markus moved quickly to sit in front of Simon, pulling him in a tight embrace despite how the android tried to pull away to keep him from getting any wetter than he already was. He didn't care about that. He only cared about the pain and discomfort he had caused, about what he could do to fix this. This needed to be fixed.

"I've got you, Simon. I'm...so sorry for doing this to you. I--"

"You did w-what you had to do, Markus. I know that. I...d-don't hate you for it...it at least seems the code error has fixed itself."

"I don't  _care about that!"_

Markus took the other android's face in one of his hands, forcing eye contact once more before taking Simon's other hand. They pulled their skin back revealing polished white plastic, and through their interface Jericho's leader poured out all of his guilt, his love, his pride and adoration. And it made the other bashful, the smallest of shaky smiles pulling to his lips. Oh Simon. Despite all he suffered through this ordeal, the praise was enough to make him hold his head high, despite his vessel no longer capable of holding a thing, despite the lingering pain he felt through their connection at the damage. Despite it all, he was still so happy to have done Markus proud, like it was all that mattered in the world.

"I would live with a faulted code entwined with you for the rest of my life, just to know that you are safe, to know you are comfortable and happy. I will learn from this. I will  _not_ let this happen again. Baby, I need you to know with all that you are, that I love you."

"I know, Marky. And I love you. From now until the end of all things to come."

It didn't fix things, it didn't fix the harm he's done. But if giving every ounce of his love to Simon brought that smile back to his face, maybe it was a good start to making him a better person for the man he would easily give everything in his life for.


End file.
